1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to seismic data processing. In particular, various technologies described herein relate to a method for separating interfering signals in seismic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, seismic exploration for oil and gas has been conducted by use of a source of seismic energy and the reception of the energy generated by the source by an array of seismic detectors. The source of seismic energy may be a high explosive charge or another energy source having the capacity to deliver a series of impacts, vibrations or seismic waves to the earth's surface. Seismic waves generated by these sources travel downwardly into geological formations in the earth's subsurface and are reflected back from strata boundaries and reach the surface of the earth at varying intervals of time, depending on the distance traveled and the characteristics of the subsurface traversed. These returning waves are detected by the sensors, which function to transform such seismic waves into electrical signals that represent features of geological formations. The detected signals are recorded for processing using digital computers. The processing then generates seismic data which can be analyzed to determine the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.